101 Ways To Know You're Addicted To Transformers
by eeyop1428
Summary: Just as the title says - a list of all the common and weird symptoms of Transformers addiction. *Revised December 2012*


**101 Ways To Know You Are Addicted To The Transformers**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

* * *

This is just a funny one I decided to do since a) I couldn't resist and b) I love reading these kinds of things and I'm sure all of you do too, right? Eh well, I'm keeping this anyway – I've thought long and hard about many of the reasons in the list and my efforts will not be wasted! Hope some of them will make you nod in agreement, laugh out loud, and smile in amusement. I fit into several of the reasons myself, hehe. See which ones relate most to you…

You know you are addicted to The Transformers when:

1. You write fanfiction about TFs.

2. You read fanfiction about TFs.

3. You watch/have watched different cartoon series of TFs.

4. You love to sing the classic TFs cartoon opening theme.

5. You are watching the latest cartoon 'Transformers: Rescue Bots', which was officially premiered in early 2012.

6. You have bought TFs DVDs/videos/soundtrack CDs.

7. You own a mass collection of TFs figures/toys/memorabilia, old and/or new, and have them all in your room.

8. You own a collection of TFs comics and stash them somewhere safe.

9. You think of TFs at least once during the day.

10. You had a dream about TFs characters.

11. You start using TFs terminology when speaking/thinking/writing (e.g. 'slag', 'sonofaglitch', 'frag' etc).

12. You keep up-to-date on TFs news/cartoons/movies/comics and merchandise.

13. You see a pink/purple/red hued liquid/drink in a transparent glass and think/pretend it's energon/high grade energon.

14. You wish a character/s from the TFs were real so you can talk to and be friends with them.

15. You have the Autobot/Decepticon insignia tattooed on yourself.

16. You buy any item of clothing/accessory with an Autobot/Decepticon insignia or TF character printed on it and wear it proudly.

17. You think of your car as an Autobot.

18. You christen your car the name of an Autobot because it looks similar to him/her.

19. You think of Soundwave whenever you see a blue and white/silver coloured CD/cassette player.

20. You are reminded of Bumblebee whenever you see a Volkswagen Beetle on the street (especially if it's yellow).

21. You think one (or more) of the TFs is good-looking (mainly for girls but if you're a boy then I guess that's… okay :/).

22. You role-play conversations as TFs characters with someone.

23. You quote one-liners/speeches from the cartoons/movies repeatedly.

24. You pretend to be one of the TFs characters.

25. You attempt to make a costume of one of the TFs characters.

26. You have participated in a cosplay wearing a costume of one of the TFs characters.

27. You show up at BotCon and jump around in pure excitement like a kid in a candy store.

28. You bring up the topic of TFs in a conversation.

29. You have 'googled' the TFs and researched into it and its characters extensively.

30. You try sketching a picture of one of the TFs characters.

31. You draw fan comics for TFs.

32. One of the TFs is your main role model for behaviour/perspective/attitude/mindset/speech.

33. You immediately dislike a person when they bad-mouth the TFs.

34. You have the slightest interest in most/any TFs-related thing just because it has the word 'transformers/transform' in it.

35. You have a TFs image as a background on your computer/laptop/mobile phone/notebook.

36. You have watched numerously more episodes than your older sibling/s who have watched it before you.

37. You somehow find that your family members are similar to TFs characters in personality.

38. You create OCs who are TFs.

39. You download TFs mod skins for The Sims games.

40. You make videos using clips of TFs episodes and upload them on Youtube.

41. You upload episodes of the TFs on Youtube.

42. You watch TFs episodes on Youtube.

43. You excessively watch videos made for TFs on Youtube and never get tired of them.

44. You wish you are a TF and think of all sorts of abilities/alt modes/weapons etc you could have.

45. You are curious to watch the fourth TFs movie by Michael Bay... even though the previous movies were absolute scrap.

46. You love to make fun of the TFs characters for their individual traits. Especially Starscream.

47. You call other people the names the Decepticons use (i.e. 'fleshbag', 'fleshling', organic' etc).

48. You watch TFs episodes over and over again and never get tired of them.

49. You feel nostalgic whenever you watch a memorable episode of TFs.

50. You tell little kids that babies come from Vector Sigma.

51. You stand behind your favourite TFs character and support/favour him/her no matter what. In fact, you're completely obsessed with this character. Like, stalker obsessed.

52. You get irritated when you miss an episode of TFs on TV.

53. You have recorded episodes of TFs and keep them forever.

54. You own and play a TFs video/console/PC game.

55. You can list most of the characters' names in the TFs by heart.

56. You wonder how Optimus Prime looks like without his battle mask on.

57. You go to lengths to search for an episode of TFs on the internet when you can't find it elsewhere.

58. You have written mainly TFs fanfiction.

59. You have made friends with people who also love TFs on fanfiction sites/elsewhere.

60. You are still watching the cartoon above the targeted audience age.

61. You draw chibi versions of TFs around your notes.

62. Someone tells you that you are obsessed with TFs.

63. You find yourself daydreaming about TFs.

64. You find yourself daydreaming about a scenario involving TFs with maybe you in it.

65. You start to think deeply about the tensions/meanings/emotions/politics/culture/timeline/ideas/past, present and future within the TFs universe/s and surrounding the TFs franchise. Very deeply.

66. You use a TFs name/anything related to TFs in your username/penname/email address.

67. You name your cat Ravage.

68. You see a grey bucket and think of Megatron.

69. You wonder how TFs would look like if they were human.

70. You add 'scream' at the end of the nursery rhyme 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

71. You try to play the TFs opening theme on an instrument.

72. You compose/buy the TFs opening theme on your mobile/cell phone.

73. You have a poster/s of TFs stuck on your bedroom wall/s.

74. You can't help but say "Transform and roll out!" every time you and your family get into the car.

75. Every time a semi truck/any big truck/fire truck drives past you, you point and shout "It's Optimus Prime!"/think of Optimus Prime.

76. A foldout bed is considered a Transformer to you.

77. You dress up as a TF for Halloween.

78. You join a forum dedicated to TFs.

79. You have bought TFs trading cards and play with them.

80. You imagine TFs characters' voices in your head.

81. You place TFs stickers on your possessions.

82. You buy a bumper sticker saying 'My other car is an Autobot'.

83. You have TFs decorated bed sheets.

84. You think a plane in the sky is a Seeker/Conehead/Arialbot.

85. You add a TFs emoticon/s to use in an online conversation.

86. You buy TFs stationary and use them without shame.

87. You take a 'Which Autobot/Decepticon are you?' test on the internet.

88. You search for TFs images on the internet and/or print/save them.

89. You grieve/mourn for Optimus' death...s.

90. Linkin Park's songs always reminds you of the TFs.

91. You pretend the walky-talky is a private COM link frequency.

92. You wish something in your house is a TF.

93. You check out the episode list of any one of the TFs cartoon series.

94. You use the 'Universal Greeting' on your family/friends/random people.

95. You record stop-motion animation of TFs figures/toys into a series of episodes to upload on Youtube.

96. You have attempted TFs voice impressions.

97. You get into a debate about something in the TFs/TFs-related.

98. The line 'Till all are one' becomes a motto in your life.

99. You are reading, and are still reading, this list.

100. You completely agree with #99 and with at least half (more or less) the reasons listed above.

101. You will write a review and add this to your favourite list.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, the last one might not be a proper reason... lol. Eh, well, I can't be slagged to think of anything else to show how addicted you organics are to giant transforming robots. I believe this is enough to diagnose TFs addiction. So there you have it.

Till all are one, fleshlings...


End file.
